comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-06-23 - Sparring Partners
In the gym area after his warm up and work out on the weights and some fighting styles. Terry has his own fighting style as he is fairly acrobatic, moving jumping and dodging against enemies that are only in his mind. He's not in the Batsuit he had brought with him. It's more important to keep up on his natural abilities since he won't be using it any time soon. So he strikes dummies and targets with a number of rapid fire jabs striking where pressure points and nerve clusters are. As always he is not about let his focus drop. For all he knows the oldman could ambush him at any moment pissed as hell for any reason. Then again he never needed a reason to be pissed or angry. It was rather easy to sneak up on someone when they were so focused on training as Terry currently was. Carrie knew how to be quiet and stealthy, and knowing that there was a 'guest' still in the cave she does just that when coming down to train herself. For a few moments she watches him move through his katas and motions taking note of the rather acrobatic style with a grin of amusement. It was more like Nightwing, or even her own, though it used more raw strength than what she did. Music suddenly cuts through the cave piped through speakers that were hidden from view. Carrie approaches the mat wearing the bodysuit that was typically worn under the rest of her Red Robin attire. The green boots, the black zip-up suit, were all she wore of it. The red vest, mask, gloves and cape were gone. A few barrets shone in her hair keeping it pinned back as she grins broadly. "Mind some company?" She asks sounding rather sassy when she does--Then again the music that was playing might have something to do with that. As Terry moves through the motions and the strikes he is careful and makes sure his strikes won't cause too much harm. As he flips over an enemy he is not caught off guard when Kelley comes down. It's the music that draws his attention and then he grimaces some and says, "Ouch." And listening to it at first he thought it was just noise. "Hey Carrie, Not at all. Getting used to fighting with out my suit." As he comes to get some water as he says, "What's on your mind?" As if Terry did not already know. Red Robin rolls into a lazy handspring on the mat, flipping her legs over and forward to carry through to another, then another, until she reaches the darker edges of the mat with her arms held over head in a nice long stretch. "Could spar, or you could just try to catch me," she suggests with a grin. "And the music isn't that bad, come on, you old fart." It was probably 'oldies' to him after all. watching her as he says. "Well Trying to catch you might be a bad idea. I'm engaged to be married." He comments as his thoughts turn to Dana biting his lip Terry shakes his head. "As for sparing, Hopefully the old man won't think we're fighting." Coming over to the Mat he says, "Listen here, by all accounts I'm younger then you!" and assuming position in the middle of the Matt and assumes a fighting stance, "Ready when you are Twip." "... What?" That causes Carrie to pause giving Terry a rather confused look at mention of being engaged. A hand is held up with a finger in the air, "Yeah, I'm kind of dating someone." Kind of. "I meant more like 'follow the leader' and see if you can keep up." A deep breath is taken when Terry heads over to the mat suggesting to spar. With a smirk she moves suddenly--Not TOWARD Terry, but toward the wall. Deftly planting her feet on the familiar stone of the cave she runs up the side, pushing off into an aerial flip that sends her careening into the darkness as if she might fall. Instead she reaches out to grab hold of the stalagtite that was hidden there in the darker shadows. It's used as a point to pivot changing her direction mid-air sending her flying feet-first toward Terry. As he says, "I know what you meant." As she moves Terry is at first surprised when she runs to the Stalactite and uses it to redirect her self. Standing there he reacts to her flying, and with trained speed and reflexes of anyone in the batfamily he will show his training. Reaching out as she flies at Terry, he will move to the side attempting to grab hold of her ankle with his left hand, and with his right hand hit her in the hip area to knock her off course as he is unsure of her full strength or fighting style. Carrie knew that, flashy as it was, this wasn't the best way to fight one of the family. As a surprise attack against someone it was effective but when they saw it coming it never was. It was just a bit of showing off on her part as well as getting her blood pumping to prepare for this 'fight.' When he catches her ankle she bends her knee so that momentum drives it toward his chest. The right arm hits but higher up as she'd shortened the length of her body with the move, and it hits her upper arm which was there as a defense instead. Tucking and rolling she lands on the mat in a crouch coming around to face him again waiting for his next move. The fact that she was likely sporting a bruise goes, for now, unmentioned and unnoticed. Terry is not entirely used to fighting one of the Family. The fact was, in his time the family was long since disbanded. So fighting someone else trained by the old man was a surprise. The Blow lands to his chest. The force is enough to knock him back and he rolls with it. Letting go of her ankle he will flip backwards trying to match her momentum. So that as he recovers from his hand stand and flip he can be there to try and kick her off her feet. Well that is where his left foot is going, his right tries to return to favor kicking her in the shoulder. AS for bruises, Terry is still covered in plenty of his own from a few days ago. They look better but still nasty. Red Robin wasn't just trained by Batman. She was trained by the Goddamn Batman. And Green Arrow. And Wildcat. When Terry comes at her, there's a glint in her eye as she moves spinning to the side to avoid both kicks. As she does her arm flings out in a backhand aimed right for... Well. That rather unguarded area between his legs. She's nice enough to aim just ABOVE that, at his lower abdomen, but the opening was one she goes for a bit too quickly to make it seem as if she was one to avoid hitting there if the opportunity presented itself. Dirty fighting, yep. Terry Takes the hit to his lower Abdomen and it forms a new bruise. A small one as he will get to his feet from his jump and then lunges at her. At first it is seemingly an uncontrolled lunged but it's not. It's a Feint as he will actually jump at the last possible moment, jump flipping clear over where Carrie was supposed to be. Trying to avoid an attack so he can react to her surprise at his jump. That was unexpected. Carrie blinks realizing she'd been set up with that move. She'd started backwards to avoid the lunge for her which only put her coming backwards against Terry when he lands behind her. There's not much time, but she pivots on the ball of her foot to turn toward him likely far too close for comfort. Terry spins around as hard and as fast as he can bringing his hand up in a knife hand slash right where her temple should be. If she is there he will stop a quarter inch from her head. Carrie is there, and even as his hand stops at her temple, he'll find himself eye-to-eye with two fingers held up in front of him as if she were going to poke his eyes Three Stooges style. Her eyebrows raise lightly and she says, "Not bad." "Not bad your self." And the pulling back he will hold his stomach but as a proper Martial Artist he will Bow to Carrie with respect. "That was my first official spar," Then at that point he realizes he shouldn't say any more, and alters his statement. "With anyone in this world." A poor cover he knows, but still. As he raises from the bow he says, "I'll have to remember that move, and something I learned in my world is sometimes to take a hit, and when the enemy comes in for a follow up then retaliate. The key is knowing what hit to take so you don't get your kidney's burst." "I know. In my case I usually fight from a distance. Fast, quick, sharp hits." Carrie dips forward into a bow as well returning the sentiment only for her lips to quirk. Nothing is said about the sparring part. "It's fine. Sorry about... I was taught to win and use any advantage. The 'nothing below the belt' rule doesn't apply in those cases." "That's something we both have in common. I don't fight fair either, but only if I won't seriously injure someone." he says, and grabs a Make shift shirt and asks. "So what of the Old man. Heard from him lately? Just wondering how long he might want to keep me down here. He never said I was confined down here, but didn't exactly say I could leave the cave either." Terry comes over to sit down on a bench. "For all I know keeping me down here for a few days, seeing what I do could be part of his test to earning his trust." Red Robin moves to turn off the music which just takes a quick press of a button on the computer. It was a workout playlist she came up with for when she was exercising alone, usually. "You know who he really is?" She asks simply with a look over toward Terry to see his reaction. Even as she asks this she snags a bottle of water she'd brought down with her from the little tray near the computer to twist open the cap and take a long pull. "If you do, then there's no reason to keep you down here. I'd just avoid getting pictures taken. You..." she regards Terry a moment with a frown as she considers her suspicions about him. "They might think he's got another son they hadn't heard about." "Bruce Wayne. Nightwing Dick Greyson, Tim Drake," He says with some trepidation, "Robin, Red hood, Jason Todd I am assuming you discovered his identity as you included him the other day." He says and nods. "Oh yeah, if I had arrived a number of years ago, he might be able to pass me off as a Son. But I'm twenty-five." As he thinks about it and says. "I think I'll wait a day or so more. I'm kinda enjoying the solitude and quiet. Just to play it safe. But yeah avoid the windows. Does Jason have access to the Batcave or is he still the lunatic? I don't want him getting access to my suit." "Yep. I was one of the first to figure it out... Or at least admit that it was a possibility. Every other option had been exhausted, but most of the family didn't want to consider it. Too much pain associated with the memory," Carrie explains with a small shrug. She leans back against the computer a moment with one arm crossed over her stomach to grasp the elbow of her opposite. "He's... Welcomed here, but there's issues." She doesn't sound certain of it, but she knew Bruce was trying to make ammends. "It's a kind of tense truce. I don't think he'll be interested in your suit though." As Terry thinks "I had read up on his file in my world. I don't think Jason knew how badly it effected the old man. I can understand him pissed about not killing the Joker." Terry looks out and around the cave as he stands up. "Maybe I can reach him. Don't know how, but maybe. Well I will keep out of it until the old man tells me otherwise. I don't want to step on raw nerves." "So what's Old Gotham like? I seen history cubes and videos in archive. But to actually be here." "I can't even get through to him sometimes..." Carrie shakes her head slightly recalling the other night but not speaking of it. It hadn't ended well. Even she lost her temper which was saying something. The question about 'Old Gotham' has her grin faintly. "It's got a lot of bridges and is usually overcast and rainy. It's a good place though if you know where to look." Another drink of her water is taken before she asks, "So what did you used to do for fun? I can probably point you in the right direction of some things. There's a pretty good theater scene if you're into that." "Theaters weren't my thing or the old man's. Well I was into sports, There was Z-ball." (I can't recall the name they used). Then thinking, "Think of it as a cross between Baseball, football, and hockey. All held in a Zero-G arena." He explains. "I enjoyed dancing and night clubs when I had some rare time off." Red Robin hmms thoughtfully only to shake her head. "I'm afraid there's no Zero-G anything here. Though they do have indoor skydiving but that's just using super strong fans to push you up. There's plenty of clubs though, and if not here then over in New York. I know a few people there but they don't know my night-job." "I would have been surprised if the arenas were here." Terry leans back and relaxes his eyes unfocus for a few moment. "As long as the Music is Shway and people don't mind some strange Ripping moves." he says and then realizes. "I'm gonna have to learn the lingo of this era. Well I won't mind staying inside, but I can't stay couped up indefinitely. But I can't leave the house until the old man Figures out how he wants to handle me, considering I look like I am his son." "That's easy. You just need to not look like you're related to him," Carrie puts forth as if it were a simple matter. She shifts to sink down into the chair at the bat computer spinning it around and leaning to one side with her leg draped over her knee comfortably. "You're looking at one of the masters of disguise here. I've got at least three personas I can wear around town depending on the situation. It wouldn't be hard to work up a different look for you." "Yeah I know. I saw some of his disguises. He had over a hundred and thirty." Terry says.